dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Takayama Kaya
| gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title=Maid }} |Takayama Kaya}} is a secondary character in the story. Biography She is a martial artist in the Hero of Light's Party. She and Midou Kyouka are not part of Hero's harem. History As a child of Kyouka's mother servant, Kyouka and Kaya grew up like sisters. When Reiji was summoned by Rena, she was one of the victims who was dragged along. Appearance She is expressionless like a . Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Chiyuki ;Kuroki :When she heard about Kuroki from Shirone, Kaya didn't have a strong impression of him. Kaya acknowledges his strength and skills as a martial artist. However she dislikes Kuroki because Kyouka has feelings for Kuroki. ;Kyouka :Kyouka and Kaya grew up like sisters. When Kaya was small, she was a cowardly crybaby, Kyouka had always protected her since they were young. Now the position is reversed and Kaya protects Kyouka. ;Nao ;Regena ;Reiji ;Rena ;Rino ;Sahoko ;Sanako ;Shirone Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero When Reiji woke up, there is a meeting with the Hero of Light's Party. Kaya detected Kuroki's presence. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord The Hero of Light's Party arrived in Roch Kingdom. Kaya participated with the Hero of Light's Party in the battle against the Dark Knight at Mount Holy Dragon. The Silver Witch She and Kaya rode on a Hippogriff and accompanies with Shirone to the northern Central Continent. In Coki, Kaya uses "Heart Break" to kill Zeng. Kaya notices Regena's short-sword was embedded with Kuroki's Black Flames. Kaya uses her Tourmaline Gloves to kill the ambushing Myrmidons. Kaya used the electrical power of the Tourmaline Gloves to stun Kuroki. She thought she had won and hoped Sahoko to give treatment to him. However she was unaware that he was resistant to electricity. Kuroki caught her off guard as he grabbed her head and used sleep magic on Kaya. Kaya almost unconscious asked how was he was unaffected with her attack. As Kuroki leaves, Kaya told Kuroki to wait before she passes out. The Evil God's Labyrinth The Hero's party departed Holy Lenaria Republic and headed towards Ariadia Republic. The Hero's party was commended by Crass for rescuing the people from the labyrinth, they were rewarded with Ariadia honorary citizenship. In Rena Temple, the Hero's party discuss about Kuroki. The Black Storm She and Kaya used their company to fund the damage repair in Ariadia Republic. The Demon Realm's Princess In the Hero of Light's Party meeting, they discussed about Eld Kingdom's development. The Beast God's Desert She was present when Sahoko fails to heal Shirone. Kyouka voiced out her opinion that it is better to inform Kuroki about Shirone's condition. Kaya acted like a spoilt child, when she protested Kyouka getting in contact with Kuroki. She is house-watching while Reiji and Chiyuki are heading towards Gypshir. She was present when Shirone woken up from her coma. The Fairy Forest Abilities She is a martial artist specialising in hand to hand combat. If Kaya's fist is hit, even if it is received by shield or armour, the shock is transmitted inside and damage can not be prevented. Kaya has the skill to improve the recovery of the target. Kaya's magical weapons are | |}}, the fist head of the hand armour has magical Tourmaline attached to the tip, it dwells lightning essence. A blue lightning is on the backs of Kaya's hands. It inflicts electric damage when strike. * is when Kaya hits the ground with her fist. Then a shock wave runs down the ground and attacks the target. * . * | }} is a technique to stop the target's heart without damaging the body by punching the target's chest lightly and emitting shockwave to the chest. * is a technique when Kaya fires a shock-wave attack with her fist from a distance. * is a technique to close the gap between the target, places her left palm on the target and strike shock wave to penetrate the target's armour. Development In the early stage, there wasn't Kaya until the author included her with Kyouka. References Category:Characters Category:Otherworlder